The Pollyup Berries
by anonymousreader07
Summary: When Luffy learns a little secret about Nami suddenly every male aboard Sunny is a suspect. Things get tense...then awkward then tense again and sometimes just a little dumb. Just another day with the Straw-Hats!
1. The Pollyup Berries

**Hi again all! When I write stories it's meant to be a fun escapism or a form of expanding on my favorite characters and the worlds they come from. It is never my goal or attention to spread incorrect or false information. Even if this is just fanfiction I realize that anytime you put information of any kind of media platform that is information that is out in the world and could be used in any sort of way. That being said one of my readers pointed out to me that in the story Nami is using a contraceptive to help her with menstrual problems. I have the story describing the contraceptive as a 'day after pill'. Please note that 'day after pills' can NOT be used to alleviate pain caused by menstrual cramps. On the contrary depending on the patient they can sometimes cause them. It is 'birth control' (i.e the pill, the shot, the ring etc.) that help alleviate the pain or make periods lighter. I won't go into further detail out of consideration of our male readers. If you have read my stories and see any mistakes please feel free to call me out on it. It is not my intention to spread false information on anything that could affect any young reader in real life. Even if it feels like a small thing please feel free to alert me. In the future I will be more careful fact checking my stories before I click submit. As for grammar and spelling errors. I know, I know! I cant catch all of them!**

**Peace-) AR**

The Pollyup Berries

Chapter 1

-The Pollyup Berries-

Monkey D. Luffy was always up for a great adventure and today was no different. The Straw-hat Pirates had lowered anchor near an island just last night and with the rise of the sun, the group began to prepare to restock on necessities and stretch their legs out for a bit. Linoa Feather Island seemed pleasant enough. It gave off the busy city/ beachside resort vibe and the Strawhats were eager to see what this lively town had to offer.

"From what I read Linoa Feather Island is famous for the large orange bird with a huge sack like beak Known as the Linoa Bird." Robin spoke to Nami, Brook and Franky as they stood looking at the town leaning against the Thousand Sunny's sailing.

Brook placed an intrigued finger to his boney chin, "Sooo the orange leaves scattered across the beaches and the sidewalks?"

"Are actually feathers." Robin answered with a smile.

"It looks like the birds are used as means of transportation as well." Smiled Franky as he pointed up to where a large pelican looking bird as he glided swiftly with a basket tied to him. Hanging underneath his stomach was a basket carrying what seemed to be a small family who rode with comfort and familiarity as though it were an everyday occurrence.

"Ooh wow!" Cried Nami, "It reminds me of how people ride in hot air balloon baskets!"

"Let's just hope the bird doesn't poop!" Franky said with a chuckle as Brook gave a hearty "Hohohohoho!"

Nami blanched, "What!? Ewww gross! I'm sure the basket is far away from the birds bottom where no harm could be done." She gave a quizzical look, "At least it'd better be…"

Robin said, "The birds here are also what the town use as their main source for food."

Slightly shocked Nami asked, "You mean they eat the birds they use for transportation!?"

"No, I mean with its huge beak the bird helps the local fisherman here make their catches." Robin pointed to a group of fishermen who stood around a large Linoa Bird with its mouth wide open its sack like beak engorged with fresh fish as the fisherman removed the contents of the bird's mouth and passed it down to be cleaned, gutted and sold to the market.

Nami's mouth dropped and she paled at the display, "So…so…GROSS!"

It was at this time that Sanji walked by making his grocery list, "Eggs…Celery…Fish…Toma-"

"NO!" Cried Nami angrily to the chef, "No! Fish from here! We'll catch our own damn fish!"

Franky and Brook bust out laughing and Robin chuckled silently as Sanji instantly crooned, "My beautiful Nami-schaaaaan! What has upset you sooooo?"

A little way off Luffy leaned to a tilt off the side of the boat with the support of some hanging rope which he grasped tightly so as not to go toppling off into the ocean.

"You think we can buy a bird to take with us!?" The enthusiastic pirate questioned.

Striking a pose Ussope proclaimed, "You know I was the one to gather the first flock of those large birds and train them to carry people around in baskets!"

Stars in his little eyes Chopper exclaimed, "Wooooow, really!? How'd you do that!?"

"Heeey, if we get one as our pet you could train it to carry us in baskets right Ussop? And to fight too!?"

"Why of course I can! They don't call me the Grand Master Bird Wrangler for nothing!"

Chopper was so star struck he looked he was on the verge of a groupie panic attack while Luffy clapped highly impressed.

Zoro who was sorta snoozing yet still sorta awake not too far off muttered, "Idiots…"

Everyone soon gathered on the main deck as Nami began to hand out everyone's spending allowance.

"Who's staying behind to watch the ship?" the pretty red hair asked.

"I still need to look over her to see what exactly needs repairing and survey how great, if any damage, there is." Franky spoke, "So, I'll stay back."

"In that case." Zoro stated as he stood, "I'm heading out. Give me some money so I can hit up the nearest bar."

"'A shit ton of Booze' is number two on Sani's list right after 'a shit ton of meat'. There's no need for you to go to a bar!" Nami snapped.

"It's been two weeks since I've had a drink and I'd rather not wait for Curly Q over there to get back to have one!" he snapped right back.

"What'd you call me shitty swordsman!?" Sanji cried as he suddenly flew in with a high jump kick which Zoro swiftly blocked. "Apologize to Nami-Schan right now you manner-less beast!"

With an exasperated hand to her forehead Nami cried out, "Stop! Stop! It's fine, Zoro can have his drinking money!"

"But Nami-Schan those impolite words cannot go unpunished!" The Chef cried out.

None-the-less Nami tossed the green-haired swordsman a sack of coins with a dull glare, "You owe me one."

A sudden grin pulled on the swordsman, "Yeah. Don't worry. I know what you like."

Nami matched his grin with one of her own.

Luffy watched this whole scene go down as he waited for his allowance anxiously. None of this would have ever mattered to the straw-hat pirate. To him, it was his Nakama's usual banter. Nami and Zoro have their disagreements. Sanji explains passionately why her honor must be avenged while Nami waves him off exasperatedly while giving him his large share of spending money to feed the crew. Yes, Luffy would never have thought twice about any of this if it hadn't been for the conversation that transpired next.

Luffy flipped Nami his open palm as he happily proclaimed, "I need money to buy one of those large pelicans!"

"Idiot! We're not buying a bird! Where on earth would we keep it?"

"He can fly us to One Piece!"

Nami deadpanned, "Alright fine." She gave Luffy the smallest amount of spending money of anyone on the ship, "See if you can buy one with that much."

"What!? How come Sanji got more money than I did!?"

The red haired glared, "Because it costs money to keep that bottomless pit you call a stomach satisfied!" Luffy fumed as Nami continued, "We've avoided death by the skin of our nose so far and I'd rather not go down by death by starvation!"

"But I'm the Captain! I should get more than anyone else on this ship!"

Before Nami could retort she felt the gentlest brush of a hoof against her thigh. She looked down to see Chopper staring up at her with wide kind eyes,

"Nami, can I have my allowance please?"

"Wait your turn Chopper!" Luffy snapped.

"Shut up Luffy you've already got your money!" Nami snapped back before smiling at Chopper, "Sure thing Chopper." Kneeling to his level she handed him his bag of spending money. The cute doctor opened the bag and quickly surveyed its contents. He then looked at Nami again, "This isn't enough."

Quick to her feet Nami yelled out, "What's with this crew!? Why is everyone so damn greedy today!?"

Under his breath, Ussop muttered, "Compared to your greediness everyday…?"

In seconds Ussop was a heap on the ground with a smoking knot on his head as Nami gripped angrily about the people she was working with.

Blinking his large reindeer eyes Chopper said, "I mean I'll need a little more for the Pollyup Berries. You're running low right?"

At this Nami tensed, "Ah!" Suddenly her anger was completely dissolved into kindness, "Oh! Is that what it's for then by all means you better take another bag Chopper!" She said handing him another sack of coins.

At this Luffy stared incredulously. Two bags!? Chopper got two bags of allowance and he only received one!? Which he was pretty sure was barely half full.

As Chopper skipped merrily on his way Luffy caught the sudden idea to follow his furry nakama. One to protect him of course and two because it would be way easier to convince Chopper that they needed a giant bird as a pet than it would be to convince Nami!

Nami blinked as suddenly Luffy took off (she was sure he was ready to give her more grief about his spendings) he scooped a surprised Chopper up as he took a giant leap from the ship onto Linoa Feather Island. "Com'on Chopper let's find us a giant bird!"

As Luffy Raced them away the remaining Strawhats heard Choppers loud wail of surprise and fear.

Angrily Nami raced to Sunnys side bringing angry fists onto the railing,

"Luffy! That money is for Chopper's medicine! Don't you dare touch one Beli of it! And don't you dare do anything stupid involving those birds!"

Placing her cheek upon her hand in thought Robin asked Brook, "Did Nami just tell Luffy not to do anything stupid?"

"Hohoho, yes she sure did! I couldn't believe my own ears!" He paused for dramatics, "WAH! But I have no ears! Hohohoho!"

Robin blinked, before giving the skeleton a smile, "Fufufufu."

To Luffy's greatest disdain he had been unable to persuade the young Doctor to cough up his extra cash for a bird. For even though the Doctor was quite gullible he made up for it in the responsibilities of his trade. In the end it was Chopper who won in persistence and ended up dragging Luffy to the nearest pharmacy they could find. Although to Luffy's credit he at least won out the agreement of taking a ride in a Linoa Basket later that day. Chopper agreed so long as they had enough money for it once he was done.

The little reindeer stood naming off a list of medicines, roots and sages to the clerk as Luffy wandered aimlessly through the aisles full of medical pills. It took a while to get everything and the clerk was just bagging up the reindeer's items as Luffy called out,

"Boooooriiiiiing! Comon Chopper how much longer!?"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Cried the little Doctor suddenly, "Say Mister, do you have any Pollyup Berries in stock?"

The older gentleman wearing an obvious toupee and a monocle regarded Chopper with a thoughtful expression. "You know sir you just may be in luck. I believe there are still some in the back. Let me just check for you." He then made his way into another room leaving the Captain and Doctor to wait a little longer.

Luffy pouted, "This is no fun. I thought we were getting a bird…"

Placing his little hooves over his muzzle Chopper muttered, "The man didn't sound as sure about the Pollyup Berries as he did with the rest of the items on my list…I sure hope he has them."

Casually taking off his Straw-hat to fan himself in the stuffy store Luffy asked, "Is that the thing Nami asked you for? Are they tasty?"

"It's medicine!" Chopper cried at the question.

"But you called them Berries. Sounds tasty. And Nami must sure like them if she gave you extra money to get some."

The little reindeer looked thoughtful, "I don't know if she likes them. But she needs them."

Luffy suddenly paused his fanning. As he took in the Doctors latest words. It's medicine? That Nami needs? Nobody needs medicine unless…

Luffy quickly turned to Chopper, "Is Nami sick!? Is it like…"? His chest tightened with a fear that no enemy could distill in him, "Is it…like last time?"

Chopper started at the sudden change in Luffy's attitude, "Last time? Oh, you mean when you came to my island? No, it's nothing like that. It's not that serious." He bashfully rubbed his hoof behind his head, "Sorry to worry you like that." He gave a little laugh then looked towards the door that the pharmacist disappeared behind.

Luffy blinked owlishly, "Soooo, Nami's not sick."

"Nope."

"Buuuuut, she still needs medicine?"

"Yup."

Luffy again blinked while Chopper kept his gaze fixated on the pharmacist's door. This continued for a few more moments as Luffy began to take in the fact that Chopper was purposely avoiding his gaze and the tense silence was causing said Doctor to tremble and sweat.

"Oh! I get it!" Luffy yelled suddenly causing Chopper to jump a mile with a worried shriek. The Captain gave his big Luffy grin before stating, "It's a secret medicine!"

A wavery smile made it's way on the reindeer's face, "Ah, uh…yeah! Yeah, that's right a secret medicine!"

Luffy began to boisterously laugh and Chopper nervously joined in too again bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly the clerk made his return holding a medium-sized jar filled with purple circular pills, "You're in luck my friends, it seems that we do still have a few jars in the back!"

All traces of laughter suddenly gone Luffy eyed the clerk with a dark seriousness, "Give it."

"Nooooo! No! don't give it to him!" Cried Chopper as the Clerk looked ready to pee his pants.

"There's a thing called Doctor/Patient confidentiality you know."

Now in his huge man-like form Chopper walked with his many purchases in hand. Many looked on in awe at the giant reindeer man as Luffy casually walked alongside him with his fingers laced behind his head. The wind scattered the many orange feathers about their feet and across the white pavement as they made their way through the hustle and bustle of the town Linoa Birds in almost every direction they turned and many more transporting either people or goods above.

"Doctor/Patient Confi…what?"

Chopper slowly pronunciation, "Con-Fi-Den-Ti-Ali-Ty."

Luffy scowled, "I don't see what fancy teas have to do with anything."

"It means that as a Doctor I sometimes have to keep secrets for my patients."

"Hey if Nami's sick I can handle it! I've handled it before!"

"She's not sick!"

"Then why did she ask you to buy her medicine!?"

Chopper sighed, "Not all medicine has to do with curing Luffy…sometimes it can be used for…preventing…"

Luffy brought his hands down to his sides in angry fists. He moved suddenly to stand before the now giant reindeer.

"If something is wrong with a member of my crew I deserve the right to know!"

"Luffy I can't-"

"If something's wrong with my Navigator I deserve the right to know!"

Chopper stared back with uncertainty mentally struggling with the code of conduct over his loyalty to his captain and a loyalty to his patients.

The rubber man was worried. There's no way to sugar coat it. He knew that Chopper wouldn't lie to him. If he said Nami wasn't sick than he believed that. But the fact that Chopper was keeping something secret from him involving Nami irked him more than he thought would be possible. The fact that Chopper had this secret about Nami which therefore meant that Nami had a secret as well. This raised something vile and uneasy within him. Something that he did not like at all. And even though he didn't want to hold a firm stance against his Nakama…well somethings just couldn't be helped.

With a pained look Chopper asked, "If I tell you, you can't say anything."

Luffy blinked. More secrets? The stakes were high, but he had to know. "Okay, I promise I won't say anything!"

"Seriously Luffy! Because even though you're going to be the one to be Pirate King one day." A shudder ran through the giant Reindeer and he looked absolutely petrified, "Nami's still the one I'm always going to fear."

"I swear! Nami will know that I know! Now pleeeease tell me what's Nami sick with!?"

"For the last time Nami isn't sick! The Pollyup Berries are a day after pill! It's a BIRTH CONTROL!"

Choppers cry of birth control seemed to echo all throughout the streets causing older woman to gasp completely scandalized, young woman to glare indignantly, men to cringe and little children to ask,

"Mommy why is that big bear yelling? And what is birth control?"

Luffy stood rooted to the spot with wide-eyed disbelief on his face.

He blinked as one and one came together to make two. Then he cried incredulously, "Whhhhaaaa!? Nami's trying to have a baby!?"

Chopper gave Luffy a slap to the head "Dummy, it's to prevent babies!"

Luffy blinked, "Oh." It took a moment as one and one once again came together to make two, "Whaaaaaa!? You mean Nami's having SEX!?"

This time it was Luffy's cry of sex that echoed throughout the streets. One old woman actually fainted from the scandal of it all!

A little boy asked,

"Mommy why is that man yelling at that bear? And what's sex?"

"Idiot stop yelling!" Cried Chopper, "I'm pretty sure this is why Nami didn't want anyone to know! When she first came to me for the Pullyup Berries she was already embarrassed enough. But at the time she really needed them and when she explained what she had been dealing with and the insecurities I had to make a decision on-"

Luffy zoned out. Nami was having sex. Which required her to need birth control. This mantra repeated itself in his head over and over again. And soon with it so did another sudden thought.

They're on the Thousand Sunny for weeks at a time. So that means there would be weeks where Nami shouldn't even have to worry about a day after pill or any birth control at all unless…she was having sex with someone on the ship.

As Luffy stood there his brain totally fried with this new discovery Chopper let out a satisfying sigh.

"You know what? It actually felt kinda good to get that out in the open. Thanks, Luffy! …Eh?"

Luffy's head was lowered allowing his bangs to hide his look of pure rage.

"How…how long?"

Chopper stared, "How long? You mean how long has Nami been taking the Pollyup Berries?"

Luffy gave a grave nod.

Chopper became thoughtful. "Hmm…I'm not sure. A few months now I-"

"Months!?" Roared the Straw-hat captain angrily.

Right under his nose! On his ship! Without him ever knowing! For months Nami and…and…

And who?

It was then at this exact moment that Luffy's mind rewinded to earlier this afternoon when Nami was passing out spending money.

What was that grin? That knowing grin that she had shared with Zoro.

_'You owe me one.'_

_'Yeah. Don't worry. I know what you like.'_

Just what the hell had that been? And what exactly did Nami like!?

Then there was Sanji jumping to Nami's rescue! And every other loving spinney, heart eyed declaration of love that he offered the pretty redhead.

He never gave a second thought about it. So why suddenly did it feel as if Luffy had just lost an extremely important battle?

Maybe he never cared because he never felt any threat of losing this fight.

But now without him even knowing it was too late. The battle had already been fought and won…by someone else.

Luffy brought a hand up to clutch the front of his red vest tightly. His chest felt heavy and there was an empty feeling that was expanding and expanding.

"Chopper…" Luffy spoke lowly making the large Reindeer stare at him with intrigue. "Did Nami ever mention who she was with? Like who she was having sex with?"

The Doctors eyes widened, "What!? No! Of course not! Why would she tell me that!?"

Luffy then looked up to meet Chopper's gaze. His gaze still hidden in half shadow due his straw pulled down low over his brooding expression.

Chopper stared with growing dread. At this moment Luffy looked ready to go to war.

"Well…I'm going to find out who it is!"

-TBC-

A/N: I've been away for a very long time but I'm so happy to be started on a new (finally) a One Piece fanfiction! I've wanted to visit this fandom for so long but I was always super behind on the story. Well look at me know! All caught up with the One Piece manga and writing fiction about it! Please let e know your thoughts and opinions on it. Are the characters off in anyway? I'll try my best next chapeter! Until then,

Peace-)AR


	2. The Usual Suspects

The Pollyup Berries

Chapter 2

-The Usual Suspects-

Chopper had very much enjoyed the ride in the Linoa Basket. The guide was knowledgeable and they flew high up over the clouds and around the island several times showing you all the main tourist spots along with the island's history. However, the furry doctor had the feeling that his Captain's troubled mind had been elsewhere throughout most of the experience. They next stopped for ice-cream and as the lovely summer afternoon began to fade to dusk, they sat on the sandy dunes of the beach finishing up their frozen snack.

"Whoa!" Chopper cried, "There are even bird feathers covering the beach!" At first glance, it looked like a golden-red floor but once your feet touched the ground it was more like stepping on soft carpeting than a sandy beach. In all honesty, it was hard to tell which was more preferable.

"Yeah, I noticed." Luffy irritably pushed the feathers aside to get to the sand underneath, "It makes doing this a little more difficult."

Chopper lapped at his ice-cream as he watched as Luffy finished pushing the feathers aside then with a newly found stick in hand began to write in the uncovered sand.

He wrote four names:

Sanji

Zoro

Ussop

Franky

Then he smiled with satisfaction.

"There we have it. The four suspects!"

Chopper gasped, "Suspects!? What did they do!? Was it terrible!? I can't believe they committed crimes!"

Luffy looked at his friend, "Well…we all have. We're pirates."

"OH MY GOD!?" Then the little reindeer blinked, "Oh wait…I already knew that." He giggled sweetly before lapping at his ice cream.

Luffy explained, "They're the prime suspects for Nami's…maybe…possible…"

"Sex partner?" Chopper supplied.

Luffy flinched at the term. He tried to be polite and not snap at the reindeer, "Let's just call it her…best friend."

"Aww, I want to be Nami's best friend too."

"No, you DON'T!" Luffy snapped angrily. So much for polite.

Chopper looked to his Captain with wavery tear-filled eyes and Luffy instantly backtracked,

"Er-I'm sorry! Sorry Chopper! But…best friend here is…it's not a good thing in this case."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out who's the reason Nami's buying the Berries for."

Chopper furrowed his brow, "Does it matter?"

"Yup. One-hundred percent. It absolutely does." Luffy answered without falter.

Chopper didn't believe so. But he understood that this was important to Luffy so he decided to play along.

"Well then if I had to guess it would be Sanji."

Luffy tensed, "Why? Did she tell you anything?"

"No. But it's obvious isn't it?" He lapped more of his ice-cream getting some stuck in his fur as he continued, "He's super nice to her, he does anything she asks and Nami seems to really like his attention."

Each reason Chopper gave was like a superhuman sized blow to the Captain.

"I do those things too you know!"

Chopper laughed, "You're funny Luffy!"

Said man fumed, "Well I would do those things if it wasn't so dumb!" He pouted irritably, "And it's not like I care! I don't want Nami's attention! That's so stupid! Stupid!"

Chopper smiled sweetly, "Well that's good cause you don't have it!" Another superhuman blow right to Luffy's gut. Chopper oblivious continued, "And that's probably why Sanji always gets the most money for allowances when we make our stops."

Luffy quickly countered, "No! He needs the most because he's the ship's chef! He needs to buy food!"

Chopper lowered his head so that half his face was hidden by shadow, "Maybe…_ooorrr_….Sanji's just really, really good at what he does…"

Luffy froze eyes wide mouth agape. Did Chopper mean that Nami was paying for…Sanji's services!? The shock was so great that Luffy couldn't even form coherent words. He began to babble idiotically as he tried to process this information.

Chopper (still oblivious to the discomfort of his Captain) laughed delighted, "Just kidding! Nami and Sanji would never do that!"

"R-right!" Luffy finally blurted, "They would never-!"

"Sanji would hit that for free! No doubt about it!"

Luffy's jaw unhinged. His rubber abilities allowed for his bottom jaw to hit the floor comically.

"This is fun!" Chopper stated happily, "Who's next on the list? Zoro?" At this Chopper gave some thought licking his ice-cream as he did so.

Luffy blinked slowly coming back to his senses. He looked down to his list in the sand. With a heavy sigh he wrote a checkmark next to Sanji's name. Even if Chopper was kidding…there were many truths to what the little reindeer had said.

In a strained tone, Luffy stated, "This morning I heard Zoro tell Nami he knows what she likes."

"Hmm…they fight a lot."

At this Luffy felt some hope returning, "Yeah? They do! Like all the time!"

"All the time." Chopper agreed nodding his head, "And Zoro doesn't seem that interested in romance at all. Sometimes he hardly seems to notice we have females on the ship. He's definitely not as attentive as Sanji."

Luffy grinned, "Shishishi, so we can just cross him off the list right?"

"Nope." Chopper smiled, "Because even though he doesn't notice the females it's not to say that they _definitely_ don't notice him."

With growing dread, the young man asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well like when he's working out with his shirt off. And Nami and Robin are together nearby they'll do that…_thing_. You know."

With a slight twitch from the corner of his now forced grin Luffy questioned, "No, I don't know. What thing?"

Little Chopper shrugged looking out to the blue ocean, "You know…that girl thing. Where they whisper and giggle and blush and pretend, they're not looking but really are…that thing. It's so stupid." He finished with a laugh.

Luffy joined in with the laughter though his was more forced and filled with angst, "Yeah totally stupid! HAHAHAHAHA-" Then suddenly rage, "You mean to tell me this was going on _everytime_ Zoro worked out and no one never told me!?"

Chopper stared in shock, "Wait you didn't notice?"

"Why would I notice that?"

"And you act like you didn't notice all that stuff I said about Sanji earlier too."

"I-well yeah-_that_ stuff…I noticed. I just didn't care."

With a look of innocence, the little reindeer looked to his captain with large unknowing eyes and asked,

"And suddenly…you care now?"

Luffy looked back down to his list in the sand. His gaze suddenly serious as he tried to arrange his chaotic thoughts.

The two sat in silence for a while. Chopper finished his ice-cream and Luffy had stretched himself out on the sandy feather-covered dune looking to the sky as the first few stars began to appear. After licking his hooves clean Chopper looked back to Luffy. Then he looked down at the list of suspects in the sand.

"Hey, Luffy? What will you do when you find out who it is?"

Luffy ran a rough hand over his face in frustration, "I don't know."

"Are they in trouble?"

"Nope. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do you need to know?"

His frown deepening Luffy could only answer with, "Because I _need_ to know."

"Okay." Chopper chirped with acceptance making Luffy look to him, "Let's keep going. We still need to do Ussop and Franky."

Luffy sat up and a grin pulled at his lips, "It's getting late and I'm starving. Sanji should be done cooking soon."

"But you just said-"

"Yeah. I know. And I'll figure it out but for now…food." Luffy stood up being sure to place a reassuring hand on his hat, "This really isn't much fun anyway..." Because in the end he knew what he was going to have to do and he needed to steel himself for that moment.

Chopper frowned. Funny, he had been having loads of fun.

That evening on the ship everyone was gathered having stories to tell about the island explored and excited about their recent spendings. Once Luffy and Chopper arrived onto the Thousand Sunny it seemed the mood lightened even more as now it was time for Sanji's amazing feast.

"Finally, Luffy! Let's eat!" Cried the sharp-shooter as he along with the rest of the Straw Hat's began to make their way to the Galley. "I can't wait to show you and Chopper the cool tools I found to create more weapons!"

"Yaaay! I'm starving!" Cried Chopper as he raced after Ussop. He immediately began telling his long-nosed crewmate about his decent shopping experience at the pharmacy.

Zoro clapped a hand on Luffy's shoulder with a smile, "Thought you got lost. I figured you couldn't be _that_ much of an idiot."

Though they could never admit it except to one another Luffy and Zoro had long since come to terms with their handicap for directions. Because of this shared understanding, they could usually joke about this amongst each other. However, the joke seemed to have somehow fallen flat as Luffy looked to his 2nd in command with a strange and foreign gaze.

The Captain smiled. And while it was a large and toothy grin that was usually associated with the rubber man it was clearly off. By about a mile or so. This caused Zoro's smile to fall away as Luffy said,

"Yeah me too! I don't think I would have been in too much trouble with Chopper with me though! Shishish."

Zoro could pick up when Luffy was off in a heartbeat and anytime the red flag appeared it always threw him off guard just for the moment. This was because it took so much to faze their usually carefree Captain.

There was enough time for Luffy to brush Zoro's hand off his shoulder his big smile still in place,

"Come on." He said lowering his grinning face away from the swordsman, "Let's eat! I'm starved!"

He then quickly followed his Ussop and Chopper to dinner.

Luffy hated this feeling of distrust towards his crew. It gnawed at his stomach like a violent burst just waiting to get out. But…Zoro's name was still on that list.

Said swords wielder gave a gratifying stretch before lacing his fingers to rest behind his head as he followed after Luffy. He'd be sure to speak with his Captain later.

Food solved everything.

That was Luffy's motto and why not this problem? He stuffed his face in a frenzy stealing off other people's plates forcing food into is large outstretched mouth in a way that would send a normal man running for the hills.

This was normal. Luffy assured himself. This was something he knew and knew well. Like kicking a foes ass he could do it without thinking. And yet even as he ate at a monstrous rate his gaze and mind wandered.

To Nami. Laughing at something Franky said.

Then to Zoro guzzling down a huge jug of ale.

Then to Franky. Striking a pose, "It was SUPER!"

Then to Ussop. Talking to Chopper and Robin through a mouthful of food.

Then to Sanji. Kicking Brook upside his head as he began to fiddle a song about women's panties.

Back to Nami. She was still laughing at that thing Franky said. Like it was _really _that funny. That's a strange amount of attention to give the carpenter. As a matter of fact, what was the cyborg doing?

Back to Franky. He was now performing some lewd and weird dance to Brook's song. Okay, that _was _kinda funny.

Back to Zoro. "Hey, ero-cook! More soy sauce!"

Back to Sanji. "Shut up marimo! My precious Nami-Swan needs it!" How strange did Nami ask for soy sauce? He thinks not! Suspicious! And wait-_His_ precious Nami!?

Back to Ussop! The sharpshooter was now standing with one foot on the table with one arm raised forming a muscle. "It was over 2000 tall! No Linoa bird gets that big! And that's why the mayor of this town awarded me a medal for my incredible discovery!" Robin clapped and Chopper fainted utterly starstruck.

Back to Nami. "Here's the soy Zoro I'm not using it but I'd love to have another glass of wine if I could Sanji."

Back to Sanji who was at the red head's side in a second. "Anything you wish beautiful Nami-Swan! And would the lovely Robin-Chan enjoy another glass as well?"

Back to Zoro who was suddenly yelling whilst pouring the aforementioned condiment onto his meal, "Franky if you don't stop shaking your junk while I'm trying to eat this shitty food I swear to god-!"

Back to Franky who was now on top of the table, "Only _real_ man dance in speedo's!"

Back to Sanji, "I won't tolerate panty dancing on the table! That is not from a man anyway! Get down before I kill you shitty cyborg!"

Then to Brook who had switched up the tempo to a fast and festive violin song, "Yohohoho, at this sight of lewd dancing my eyes would fall right out of their sockets...but I have no eyes! Yohohohohoho!"

Then back to Nami, "Get off the table Franky! We have to eat on it!"

Then to Zoro as he grabbed the cyborg by the color of one of his many colorful shirts and forced the cyborg down.

Then to Franky, as he cried out, "Never interrupt a manly dance you fool!"

Then to Zoro, "I'll cut you down to size if you ever try that again!"

Then to Chopper, "No fighting, please! If either of you gets hurt we'll have to rush out and get a doctor!"

To Ussop, "You _are_ the doctor!"

To Chopper as his eyes practically bulged out of his head, "_WHAT_!? …Oh, wait…I knew that…."

To Sanji as he held up the bottle of red wine, "Robin-Chan my dearest please accept my deepest apologies but I never heard your answer for more wine over these brutes. Would you care to partake?"

To Robin…

Who was looking straight back at him!

Luffy tensed with a start!

"How strange." Robin said gently, "I seemed to have finished my meal before you did Captain."

At this, all talking stopped. Brooks playing immediately ceased with a cringe-worthy note and all the Strawhat's turned to find that Robin's plate was empty and the Luffy's plate was still piled high with untouched food. In the middle of dinner, Luffy had…

Stopped. Eating.

There was a sudden crash from the bottle of wine slipping from Sanji's suddenly slack grip.

With his entire crew's wide-eyed gaze suddenly on him Luffy was quick to plaster on a smile.

"Hey, guys stop looking at me weird! So, Robin finished before me, so what?"

Ussop shook his head fiercely as I he thought doing so would jump start him out of this dream he must be having, "Are you feeling alright Luffy?"

"Sure am!"

"Maybe this Chef's shitty food has finally gotten to him." Grumbled Zoro.

"Like hell it has!" Cried Sanji extremely insulted.

"Everything's tasty as usual Sanji! The best! I…just have some things on my mind…" This was a mistake to say because if possible, his crew's faces became even more incredulous. Luffy quickly continued, "Ah-how about a drink!? I think I could use a drink too Sanji!"

The chef looked down with some slight regret at the fallen bottle before saying, "Sure let me just go get another bottle or would you prefer the ale instead?"

Everyone was still staring at him so Luffy decided the only way to bring the situation back to normal status again would be to do something very Luffy-like.

"That's alright Sanji! I see a cup right here!" With that he flung his arm out to stretch out to where Franky sat and grab his giant mug of ale. So, flabbergasted with his captain that Franky was slower than usual to react.

"Hey! What gives!? Rocket-Hands ignite!" Franky's hand flew off (connected to a wire still attached to his arm) grabbing the mug halfway to it's destination which was the grinning captain.

"I can just open another barrel moron's!" Cried Sanji!

Zoro began quickly drinking his ale as though thinking his drink may next be targeted.

Ussop grinning at the fun grabbed onto Luffy's arm and tugged, "Pull, Luffy, pull!"

Seeing a game of tug-o-war suddenly in the mix Chopper took hold of Franky's calf, "We can win this!"

"Super!" Franky cried in agreement.

Robin watched the large jug tug to and fro amid the large table, "This does not look too safe…"

"Pull me hearty's pull!" Cackled Brook as he strummed up another lively song.

Nami suddenly stood, "I swear can we have one dinner where we can just act like civilized-!?"

It was in the middle of this sentence that the mug (as it was inevitable) broke into pieces. The contents, which were still rather full raining down a big splash of dark ale to completely drench the ship's navigator! A shocked scream filled the galley as Ussop and Chopper both quickly took their seats whistling and twiddling their thumbs (or in Choppers case hooves) innocently.

His hand now retracted, Franky struck a pose, "You've just learned a valuable lesson! Never get in the way of a man's drink!"

Wide-eyed and angry Nami stood there dripping ale her face getting red and her scowl steadily growing.

Robin stood, "Come on Nami let's get you cleaned up."

But no one else said anything as the men were too busy gawking at Nami's very see-through shirt.

It was a quick next few seconds but, in that timeframe, miraculously, Luffy was able to make some very credible notes.

One Nami's chest was probably the coolest thing in the world. Two ALL the guys (save Chopper) were staring at the magnificent view. This _included_ a slightly blushing Zoro who lowered his gaze away. Which meant Chopper had been wrong! Zoro _did,_ in fact, notice the women of this ship! More specifically he noticed Nami!

And third Nami carried her Clima Tacta with her everywhere. Including apparently at the dinner table.

The next few seconds that followed caused the galley to be light up with lighting and the enraged screams of the redhead,

"And you're all going to be charged for looking! _Idiots_!"

-TBC-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'm loving writing the Strawhat crew. They're a fun bunch of characters! Thank you so much for those who took the time to review I appreciate all of it! This story was supposed to be a 3 part but because my writing has a way of taking off from me it looks like it may be stretched out to a possible 5 part story. But it's a fun ride and next chapter we will have some Luffy/Nami moments. I promise. =D

Peace)-AR


	3. Good Night

The Pollyup Berries

Chapter 3

-Good Night-

_"She called it a umm…going away present."_

_A batch of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies sat nice and tidy in a blue and white pouched handkerchief against the tall grass. The sun was bright, but the boys were shaded by the forests many tall trees. _

_With just a hint of excitement, Ace took a hearty bite out of one of the cookies. A grin pulled on his roguish face, "Alright! They're not half bad!"_

_With his legs wound tight against the tree branch Luffy allowed himself to hang upside down before a laughing smile pulled at his lips,_

_"Wow! She must hate your guts if she's actually giving you gifts to leave!"_

_Sitting with his back against the tree's trunk Ace tilted his up to give his younger brother a rude glare._

_"What do you know idiot? The girl goes out of her way to give me gifts. She once literally knitted me some gloves just because it got a little chilly one morning."_

_"Iris from the Village?" Luffy pouted, "Why doesn't she give me anything?"_

_"Because you're a mindless goof that's why." Ace raised his arm out to Luffy and shaped his hand to look like gun, "She's obviously looking to 'Bang-bang'" He said the last words as he pretended to shoot at Luffy._

_The younger man's eyes widened, "She wants to shoot you!? What'd you do!?"_

_Lowering his hand away Ace gave an unimpressed sigh, "Sometimes…I have no idea what to do with you."_

_Still hanging from the tree Luffy crossed his arms across his chest and pondered this. His dependable straw hat dangling by a string about his neck. _

_Ace took his time enjoying the sweet snacks. Releasing his legs from the tree Luffy fell easily to his feet beside his brother. "Hey…are you talking about sex?"_

_Ace smirked, "I knew you couldn't be that hopeless."_

_Luffy reached for a cookie and Ace swatted his hand away._

_The young man crouched next to his older brother, "Doesn't a girl have to actually…like you…to want to have sex with you?"_

_An intrigued look crossed Ace's features, "Are you telling me you don't know when a girl likes you?"_

_It was the teasing and almost taunting way Ace had said that made Luffy furrow his brow and stand up to move away from him, "Of course I do!"_

_Ace laughed out loud before giving a sarcastic, "Sure okay!"_

_Luffy kept his back to him for a few minutes. Then suddenly he turned and sprung his stretching arm out! Ace quickly countered Luffy's cookie stealing attack with a strong side swipe._

_Retracting his hand Luffy scowled, "That stuff is dumb anyway."_

_"Sounds like someone's jealous of my cookies." Ace said stuffing another delicious morsel into his mouth._

_"I'm not-!" Luffy paused as a sudden thought entered his head. He regarded Ace warily before asking, "Do you like her?"_

_With a loud gulp Ace swallowed the cookie before giving some real thought to that question._

_Luffy's frown deepened as the question hung in the air._

_"No…I mean I like her just…not the way she likes me."_

_That answer sounded like triumph and a relieved smile pulled on Straw Hat's face. But suddenly Ace continued,_

_"But sometimes…I'm worried that I do like her like that. It's hard to explain."_

_At that Luffy instantly shouted, "Don't be stupid Ace if you go running off with some girl, you'll never be a great pirate! Your adventure will be over before it even starts! Is that what you want!?"_

_Ace stared at Luffy for just a moment though his expression was unreadable._

_"You don't really choose to fall for someone…sometimes it just kinda happens."_

_"That's never happened to me before."_

_"Doesn't mean it never will."_

_Luffy huffed, "That's never gonna happen to me! I'm going to keep going on adventures, I'm going to find One Piece and then I'll become the world's strongest pirate! I'm going to be the Pirate King! And I'm going to eat SO MUCH meat while I'm doing it!"_

_Ace couldn't help but smile at that,_

_"Do you want to know how a girl gets you to fall in love with her Luffy? It's a very sneaky trick and a tactic that only women can perfect."_

_Luffy blinked at that but quickly rushed to his brothers' side. He again stooped down to be eye level with him, "Tell me so I can learn how to beat it."_

_Another smile just a beat from laughter, "Alright. I'll tell you the trick." Using a beckoning motion with his finger Ace instructed his younger brother to lean in closer to him. Luffy's face was stoic but determined. He moved close,_

_In a conspirator whisper, Ace said, "Nine times out of ten if you find yourself falling for a girl…it's most likely because she's already fallen for you first."_

_Luffy blinked at this and moved away from his now smirking brother, "What?"_

_"If you fall for some girl chances are, she's already in love with you. And that in turn…makes you fall for her. And that's how you know if a girl likes you or not."_

_Luffy gave a thoughtful look, "So…if she likes me…and that makes me like her too…how are you supposed to stop it…?"_

_"You don't."_

_Luffy sighed with confused frustration, "I don't get it."_

_Ace stood then and brushed the back of his pants, "Yeah, still hopeless."_

_ Luffy also stood, "Hey!"_

_"Let's go train for a bit. Here you can have the rest of these."_

_Luffy's irritation for the conversation was quick to blow over as Ace handed him the pouch full of cookies._

_"Yes!"_

_Or lack of cookies._

_"This thing is friggin' empty!" Luffy cried glaring daggers at his brother._

_Still grinning Ace took Luffy's straw hat which had still been hanging from its tie around his neck and thrust it onto Luffy's head._

_"Oh…and by the way," Luffy looked up to his elder brother as he stood larger than life with that smirk that he would never forget. Not ever. "Who says that falling for someone is the end of an adventure? If anything, it's the beginning of one ya dope!"_

_Two days later Ace left Dawn Island...and never returned._

Luffy laid sprawled out on the ship's decks. His straw hat sat covering his face. Slowly he brought his hand up to push the hat back. A cloudy night sky hung beautifully above him.

Since the Battle of Marineford, not a day had gone by where Luffy didn't think of Ace. But that particular memory was one he'd forgotten. Why did he suddenly think of it now?

As regrettable as it is to say this Luffy had been doing a lot of thinking over the last nearly 24 hours.

He thought about his learnings of his navigator and the Pollyup Berries.

He thought a lot about his beloved crew and that list.

And he thought a lot about what happened at dinner. (Which even though Nami was mad was still pretty awesome.)

But that memory? That was out of left field!

Honestly, this whole day had just been so frustrating!

And the young man knew the only way he was going to get any resolution was by talking to his Navigator.

Luffy took in a deep breath. This was it. This was what he was going to do. Sure, it was a little late in the evening but as far as he was concerned this was an emergency!

Luffy jumped to his feet, he took another deep breath to steel himself and began to make his way to the girls' quarters. His steps, long purposeful strides which gradually began to turn into small leisurely steps as the captain began to second guess himself. Which he almost never did!

She was probably still pretty mad about dinner, right? She went to her room and didn't come out the rest of the evening...

"Oi Luffy!"

Said rubber man paused with a start turning to find the sharpshooter with a blanket draped over his shoulders and a canister in hand.

"What are you doing up still?" He furrowed his brow, "Don't tell me-the fridge again?"

A huge grin spreading across his face Luffy said, "Whaaaat? Me? What a crazy idea."

Ussop smirked, "Nice try Luffy! Everyone got so fried after Nami's attack that no one got to sample Sanji's triple-decker raspberry and white chocolate cake for dessert and your thinking-Luffy-Luffy?"

The captain had a dazed look on his face as he oozed drool at the mere mention of Sanji's dessert, "You just said the best words ever…" Luffy said almost dreamily.

Ussop laughed, "Well that fridge is locked up tighter than Impel Down so just forget about it. Go to bed." He said clapping Luffy on the back before making his way off, "Before you know it; it'll be time for breakfast."

Luffy smiled after the man before he resumed his trip to the girl's cabin. His mission didn't seem so tense as he thought about that delicious dessert waiting for them in the fridge. After he spoke to Nami he had plans to actually try the locks on that fridge after all. Luffy stood in the hallway that lead to the girl's cabin but suddenly paused.

Wait a sec. What was Ussop doing up? And where was he going? He was headed in the opposite direction of the men's quarters.

This sudden thought struck him so greatly that Luffy forgot about his prior mission deciding instead to backtrack to ask the sharpshooter just that.

But the universe had other plans because when he turned to make his way back to where he'd come, he was suddenly stopped short by wide brown eyes and a mass of red long hair.

Luffy started with a quick step back while Nami blinked,

"Sorry about that." She replied with a smile, "Did I spook you?"

"Ah?" It took Luffy a second for his mind to get back on track, "N-no! I-uh…" He grinned sheepishly, "I guess it's sorta weird to see me wandering about only to suddenly turn on ya huh?"

"Sorta. Yeah. Isn't your usual nightly haunting ground the kitchen?"

At that Luffy gave Nami the same grin he'd only just recently given Ussop, "Whaaaat? Me? That's crazy."

Nami's smile pulled higher. Luffy blinked. Something was different about his pretty navigator, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

She simply shook her head lightly before moving around the captain to continue to the girl's cabin.

She walked with a light step the smile never leaving her face. When she passed by him a light scent of nectarines followed forcing Luffy to keep his attention on her. Her every move.

Her hair. It was…messy. That's what was different. Well, not the only thing.

She placed a hand on the handle to the girl's room but paused. Keeping her gaze lowered to the door she asked,

"Did you need something…Luffy?"

Her voice carried to him softly, quietly. It was almost like a secret. Luffy leaned in closer thinking she would whisper something else.

Instead, she raised her head up to meet his gaze. She gasped with a sudden start back.

At first this confused Luffy but then he realized the reason for the sudden reaction.

Without even thinking about it he'd moved closer to her. Real close.

To be completely one-hundred percent honest with you; Luffy hadn't realized he'd done it either. The girl smelled of nectarines. Nectarines are tasty. It was in Luffy's God-given nature to follow tasty smelling things. This one isolated incident just happened to lead him…here.

Face to face…with her.

And Because of this, he was quick to pick up on the other anomalies about his navigator. She was wearing a button-up shirt, and only that, with more than half the buttons, undone. Leaving a generous amount of cleavage. Luffy's eyes trailed down Nami's slender legs which were exposed all the way down to her bare feet.

Luffy's breath stilled. In addition to her messy hair, Nami's face was incredibly flushed. Her gaze stared up at him intriguingly her lashes were still lowered and her gaze very inviting.

His heartbeat sounded far too loud to him.

Slowly…ever so slowly a smile pulled on her lips and she made a soft sound. Which sounded sorta like a giggle. She was amused.

_"Nine times out of ten if you find yourself falling for a girl…it's most likely because she's already fallen for you first."_

Luffy gulped. Wait…what if…?

"Luffy?" she questioned again, "Did you need something?

Right, the question.

His voice was low, unconcentrated, "Uhm…n-no…no I don't think…"

For the straw hats, adventure never ceased. They were always constantly on the move.

Except for here and now. In this small crevice on the great ship. In this small hallway. A moment left the Captain and the Navigator stiff and frozen in time. Tense and surging something crossed between the both of them in the thick silence.

"You don't think?" She challenged. Her voice still a secret.

Unsure what the next move should be Luffy shook his head no.

Nami giggled again.

He loved this new laugh. It was different. He wanted to hear this secret Nami laugh more.

She opened the door to the girl's room and stepped inside.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to bed then…" It was a quick pause. He might not have even noticed it if he was not so focused on his navigator at the moment. At the here and now with her, "…Goodnight."

Barely there but it was there. The pregnant pause before the word's goodnight. Almost like she expected him to say something. Or almost like she was going to say something else but changed her mind at the last second. It was barely there…but it was there. Luffy was sure of it.

Or…maybe he was overthinking…but he usually doesn't overthink things. Truth be told he does his best work when he's not thinking at all.

Either way that brief pause caused his mind to flurry with a million different possibilities other than just 'Good Night'. It caused a funny stirring in his chest and a heat to spread from his face down to his neck.

His mouth opened then closed and he had to work hard to force the words out,

"Uh…Nami?"

She raised her head looking to him fully, "Yes?" Hopeful? Possibly?

He stood momentarily his mind a blank slate. Why was this so difficult? Why was his heart slamming in his chest like it did when he was in the final battle with an extremely strong opponent?

He switched to his usual simple easy Luffy-mode cause that's what made the most sense to him.

He grinned carelessly, "Just…goodnight is all."

Her face fell just a little, but the smile remained. "Um-hm." She hummed with a slight nod then she backed into the room and began to close the door shut.

As she did this Luffy's large grin slipped away as disappointment settled itself within him. Goodnight!? That had not been what he came there to say! But that was all he could come up with. All he could think about.

Even now as Nami closed the door on him slowly and silently. His dark gaze never left hers…and her soft brown gaze never left his either.

As a matter of fact, as she closed the door at an agonizingly slow pace (almost as though trying to give him more time to say to her exactly what he wanted to say) they never lost eye contact. Her cheeks flushed even redder and he swallowed hard as his heart continued its race.

They never lost eye contact.

Not for a second…

As the door-

-Slowly-

-Closed-

-Shut.

Now alone in the hallway, Luffy stood trying to catch his breath.

It took a moment, but a thought rose to his head.

The button-up shirt she was wearing was a colorful vacation like type of button-up shirt.

Wasn't that Franky's shirt?

-TBC-

Well, there you have it. The third chapter! To be completely honest with you I had this whole story planned out in my mind. I kinda knew how it was going to end but now I've been playing around with the ending so much that I truly believe that it's going to be a surprise to me too. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always leave a nice review. Can't get enough of them. Till chapter 4!

Peace-) AR


	4. The Mystery Continues

The Pollyup Berries

-Chapter 4-

-The Mystery Continues-

"Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!-"

The continuous demands from the Sunny's Captain continued loudly accommodated with loud fists pounding the table.

Sanji stood over his just recently prepared grand breakfast placing the finishing touches on a few enormous egg omelets. His jaw clenched around the cigarette protruding from his mouth Sanji did his best to ignore the rubber man's constant commotion.

Every morning with this crap.

You think he'd be used to it by now. But no. Sanji was very certain one day he'd snap and when that day came god help everyone if they were in a kitchen.

"Heeeeey, Sanji! How much longer huh!?"

"How many times have I told you not until the women are seated first!"

"But I'll die of starvation by then!"

"You'll live…or you'll die. Either way not until the beautiful Nami swan and Robin chan are at the table."

"Ah-ha! He just called Nami beautiful! Another clue!"

At this Sanji turned to Luffy, "What?"

Luffy blinked. A few seconds silence past.

The rubber man grinned sheepishly, "Oh…did I just say that out loud?"

Sanji furrowed his brows quizzically, "Okay…you've been acting really strange lately…stranger than usual anyway. I thinks it's time we have a little tal-"

"Whooo! Am I starving! Which is something to be said of the dead! Yohohoho!" Cried Brook as he made his grand entrance into the room.

Sanji scowled but turned back to the omelet he had been perfecting. He didn't want to talk to his captain with an audience.

"My oh my Sanji such a delicious aroma tickles the nose…" Brook paused for dramatics, "Except I have no nose!" Brook and Luffy (secretly glad for this distraction) laughed as if it had been the first time Brook had used such a that punchline.

Sanji glowered, "Why couldn't I have just found a nice all girls pirate ship to join?"

But then suddenly the answer to all his woes appeared.

Nami stepped into the galley wearing her sandaled heels white shorts and a light blue off the shoulder top that showed off her midriff.

Her hair was done up to perfection…like real perfection. More perfect than normal. And there was a hint of pink on her lips.

Sanji was quick to pick up on subtle differences like that.

With hearts in his eyes he cried, "Good morning, Nami-swannnn! You look positively stunning today! Your hair, your lips your eyes!" He kissed the tops of his fingers passionately, "Magnifique!"

The red head could feel her cheeks warm. But it wasn't' because of what Sanji had said.

Luffy's undivided attention was suddenly on her.

"Thank you." Nami said softly without really looking at the cook.

Nami kept her brown gaze locked on Luffy's.

It was just like last night but she was moving towards him. The world suddenly felt like a weird disorderly blob. Sanji's continued praise, Brooks continued jokes-they were nothing but soft blurs of conversation in the background.

It was his navigator same as always. And she was always so magnificently stunning he'd known that for sure. He'd always noticed her…but for some reason suddenly…

It was like he couldn't _stop_ noticing her.

He smiled at the beautiful red head making her way toward him. His body tense and pulsing his heart a jackhammer on overdrive.

She smiled back.

They shared blushing features, a slight nervousness and this fascinating mysterious pull to one another.

The Captain had no godly idea what was going on…but he kinda liked it.

He turned fully towards her, "Hey Nami." He spoke once she was near enough to him.

Said girl raised a hand up to tuck some stray hair behind her ear. A calculated move to try and distract her from her very fluttery stomach.

She reached for the chair at his side, "Good morning Lu-"

"Morning everybody!" Chirped a happy Chopper as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and into the very seat Nami was about to take by their Captains side.

It was like being pushed out of some daze as Luffy suddenly turned away and Nami suddenly switched to the next chair available. Both now visibly blushing red as they tried to play off whatever happened like…it didn't really happen.

"Good morning Chopper." Luffy said as he looked indifferently at anything except Chopper and the pretty redhead who took to the seat next to the reindeer.

What was he doing? Luffy thought about Franky's shirt draped over the Navigator so casually last night. He thought about Ussop's sneaking around. Nami (his teeth clenched) was already taken.

"Good morning Chopper." Nami said as she busied herself with rearranging her utensils. She then turned to Sanji and smiled, "What are we having today Sanji? It smells great!"

Sanji stared with a pale face his one visible eye large and unbelieving his jaw hung to the floor and his cigarette dangled precociously from his gaping mouth. That tiny exchange between Nami and Luffy had probably lasted all of six seconds but…that'd been enough.

Nami gave the cook a scrutinizing look, "Sanji yoohoo?"

"Oh dear I do believe our cook is broken." Brook said in amusement this instantly caught Luffy's attention,

"What!? But what about the food!?"

Sanji shook himself from his stupor, "Eh!? N-nothing to worry about Nami dearest I'm perfectly fine! Uh…we-we're having my extraordinary omelets today with an added surprise that I know you're just gonna love!"

"Yosh! Food surprises are the best!" Cried Luffy happily.

"Yaay!" Cheered Chopper.

They both began their cries of, "Omelet! Omelet! Omelet! Omelet!" Which continued on as Sanji grabbed himself a new cigarette. He could already tell that today was going to be a whole pack kinda day.

Franky was next to join the fray. He grinned as he listened to Luffy and Choppers cries, "I can guess what we're having today!"

Soon after Robin and Zoro came through the doors. Robin spoke lowly so it was always hard to make out what she says but it must have been along the lines of,

"I think we're having Cook-sans extraordinary omelets today."

Because Zoro said (loud enough to be sure that Sanji heard), "We'll lets hope his food doesn't upset the Captains stomach like last nights dinner did!"

This started an instant fight between Sanji's dangerous kicks against Zoro's legendary swords like almost every meal time. Robin with a light chuckle simply sat next to Nami.

Soon breakfast was underway. Luffy was eating at an alarming rate…well normal rate for him while everyone talked and joked and sang and discussed the day's plans.

And sure Luffy may have seemed like his usual bottomless pit self on the outside but that was farce. Luffy watched any interaction between Nami and Franky to see if his suspicions were correct…they seemed normal enough. No secret rendezvous type stuff seemed to flow between them. But there was something else that was off here…

One of the suspects was missing.

Over everyone's loud talk and laughter Nami raised her hands up,

"Hey, hey! Everyone just for a sec! I need to tell you all that this island usually takes three days for the log pose to set. We have one more free day to restock and then we can take off tomorrow probably end of day or so. So if there was anything you needed to take care of on the island better do it today!"

"I love a woman who takes charge!" Sanji said as he blew cigarette smoke oddly shaped like hearts.

With Nami's announcement said and out the way everyone carried on with their loud talk.

The cook was usually attentive all around when it came to meals to make sure everyone had every condiment they could possibly need (especially the ladies on board the ship) but this morning he made sure to pay extra attention to his captain. To be completely honest to have their usual gluttonous captain suddenly fall short of clearing his plate had hurt Sanji's pride just a little. He wanted to make sure that didn't happen again.

He smirked; not that he had anything to worry about today.

Because today he had his breakfast surprise. A rare delicacy that even he had been surprised to find around the fish markets in these parts.

Feeling quite proud of himself Sanji took hold of the large silver plate in his hands and made his way to the rowdy table.

"Ladies!" then lowly muttering, "And gentlemen I guess but none of you really matter-I have prepared for you a most delicious treat to go with your already exquisite breakfast! From the deepest ocean, most fishermen only dream of catching this marvelous delight!"

Placing the large plate concealed with a silver lid in the middle of the table everyone stared in wonder, Luffy's eyes wide and drooling profusely.

"And even fewer have been able to taste the delicious morsels that have been proclaimed to only be fit for a King's taste buds! It can only be prepared by the most skilled of hand for even one slightest slip up from one so careless could warrant disaster of what can only be known as: The Feast of Wonde-!"

"Is it bacon?" Zoro asked digging disinterestedly in his ear.

Sanji (who was quite sure he had the women eating out of the palm of his hand) nearly blew a gasket, "I feed you bacon damn near everyday! Why would that be a feast of wonders!?"

"If it's not bacon I don't care." The triple swords wielder began to guzzle his beer as Sanji fumed angrily.

"Whoa would you look at that!" Franky exclaimed as he removed the lid causing the cook to yell out that his theatrical climax was now destroyed.

Underneath the lid was what looked to be a long fish coiled underneath onto the large plate except it had long skinny legs like that of a lobster or crab. In its large mouth there rested an apple and it was surrounded by vegetables sliced up and steamed to perfection. The creature was bright red and looked as if it too had been steamed or boiled for a considerably long time.

"Oh awesome!" Cried Luffy knife and fork in hand, "Let's eat it!"

Nami fidgeted a bit, "Sanji…did this come out of those birds mouths? I mean it looks great and all but…couldn't you have…made it look more like food? It looks like a snake fish with spider legs."

Sanji quickly jumped to appease the pretty girl, "No-no! No need to be wary beautiful Nami-Swan the fisherman assured me this creature was caught with a net. Plus this is the best way to prepare it. It must be boiled to perfection that's the only way to rise the true taste out of it. I assure you this will go excellently with your omelet."

"Interesting." Robin said, "I do believe this is the Minglu Sea Snake correct?"

"Perceptive as you are beautiful Robin-Schan!"

"I hear their rather hard to kill because of their thick scales."

Sanji moved to his cooking station to grab a large knife, "Right as always mademoiselle. Which is what makes this creature so difficult to cook. It must be prepared all down to a perfect science for you to be able to crack through to the delicious meat inside."

Knife in hand he made his way to the large feast on the table, "Allow me to demonstrate my skill."

With a loud banging of his hands on the table Luffy suddenly stood "Hold it right there Sanji!"

This immediately caught everyone's attention with surprise!

"Doesn't anyone notice anything missing from this picture?" Cried the Captain.

Everyone looked about them.

"Or someone?" He clarified.

Nami furrowed her brows, "…Ussop?"

"Exactly!" Shooting an accusing look to Sanji Luffy said, "You said that no one can eat until everyone's seated at the table right?"

With a dull glare Sanji said, "I said no one can eat until the ladies were seated at the table."

"And yet Ussop is nowhere to be seen!" Luffy continued as though Sanji had never spoken, "Why isn't Ussop here you ask?"

"Literally no one asked that question." Grumbled Zoro.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and because there have been some recent things going on this ship at night…that…maybe…shouldn't be done because they're keeping people up…you know…doing…_things_. Not that I care or anything. But I think…these things…that are going on at night…shouldn't be going on. Especially with these people. Specifically. Is what I'm saying..."

As Luffy came to a disastrous end to his speech he made sure to keep his gaze completely off Nami.

There was a strange silence that followed as everyone stared at their captain.

"Wait! Are you talking about me fixing things in the boiler room at night?" Spoke Franky, "Listen I know it's a big racket but if the ship moves smoother who cares?"

Robin raised her hand as if she were in school, "I'm confused Captain-san. Are you upset with me for reading in the library at night? I promise I am very quiet."

"I make nightly rounds to the kitchen every now and then…you know to make sure we still have_ food_." Sanji said giving an accusing glare at Luffy.

Even though he was a skeleton Brook was somehow still able to blush, "Is this about me and that thing I've been doing with the Nami and Robin's panties?"

A vein pulsing against her forehead Nami glared, "Wait! What!?"

Sanji delivered a deserving kick to Brooks head.

"Luffy, sometimes I have to go to the bathroom at night. Is that what you're talking about?" Cried a fretful Chopper.

"Listen, I pump iron at three in the morning got it! It's my friggin thing okay!" Demanded Zoro.

Everyone continued to loudly talk over the other. As Luffy tried to calm them all down one single thought ran through his mind.

A lot of people are up doing random shit on this boat in the middle of the night.

"Can you guys calm down and let me finish explaining!"

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Sanji spoke over his cigarette.

"None of that stuff that you guys are doing is wrong! That's not what I was talking about!"

"So…you're not mad at us?" Chopper asked looking to Luffy with doleful eyes.

"No, Chopper I'm not mad at-"

"Maybe I did something wrong." Nami spoke instantly catching Luffy's attention. "Maybe I'm the one out doing certain_ things_ at night..." Her pretty gaze turned into a mean glare, "…that I shouldn't be doing."

A deep foreboding filled the young man as he felt the situation slipping from his hands. Like he ever had a firm grasp on it anyway.

"W-well what I mean is-"

"Wait," Said Franky, "What does this have to do with Ussop again?"

"Now that's a good question!" Nami said, "What does Ussop not being here have to do with people out doing something that they shouldn't be doing at night, Luffy?"

Silence followed this question.

Luffy and Nami starred one another down. Nami's gaze was a dark promise while Luffy stood like a deer caught in headlights.

The stark tension was broken by Robin, "Captain-san, you do remember that last night Ussop decided to stand watch over the Sunny correct?"

Luffy turned his gaze to her, "What?"

"Ussop was up standing watch over the ship." Sanji sighed allowing smoke to spill from his lips, "He was up all night so obviously he's in bed now. I kept his breakfast wrapped up for him for when he wakes up."

Luffy blinked, "O-oh." He grinned sheepishly while rubbing a hand behind his head, "Well…I guess that solves the secret mystery then. Good job everyone!"

"Thanks captain!" Chopper cried happily while everyone else exchanged confused glances.

With an infuriated look Nami stood from her seat and stormed towards the exit.

"Nami! Wait up!" Luffy cried stretching his arm out to grab her hand.

The red head turned towards him and allowed the rest of Luffy to catch up with his arm but glared at him when he stood before her, "You're an idiot! You know that!"

"What are you getting so mad for I never said _you _specifically!"

The crew watched their captain and navigator with apt fascination.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? You're about as subtle as a baby whale!"

"I just want us all to be open and honest about what's happening on this ship! Is that too much to ask?"

An irritated smile pulled on Nami's face, "Okay, lets be honest then. What did you and Chopper do yesterday?"

At the mention of his name Chopper slide under the table.

Luffy's gaze lowered away, "What? We just went shopping for his…doctor stuff."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Luffy wasn't a big fan of lying but when needed he could be quite the craftsman;

"Not you and your Pollyup Berries which is not a delicious food like it's made out to sound but actually a birth control and that you're having sex on the ship! And that's the truth!"

Super smooth.

Nami's face bloomed red. The crew gasped!

"Luffy you have no right! Absolutely no right!"

"You have no right to be doing that on my ship!"

"I can do whatever I want! You may be the captain of this ship but you do not get to control me like that! You just don't!"

Luffy scowled lowering his glare away from her.

"I know that." He muttered catching Nami by surprise, "You're…right. You can do whatever you want Nami. I just…" He raised his hand up to grab hold of his hat making sure to push it low so it covered his eyes, "I didn't think…that if something like this were to happen…that it would happen like this."

The red head furrowed her brows, "If what were to happen?"

This wasn't a confession.

Because first of all he didn't know the words he _really _wanted to say to her. And second and most important. None of this was really fair to her.

One thing Luffy promised when Nami decided to share the adventure of finding One Piece with him was that he would never take away her happiness. So taking a deep breath he answered with,

"It doesn't matter." He allowed his gaze to raise up to meet hers, "But…since all is out in the open you don't have to hide it anymore alright."

Nami continued to stare at him. She raised her brows questioningly.

Luffy just really had to know so he pressed with, "I mean obviously it's someone on the ship right?"

It was truly a sight to witness as Nami's expression changed to that of surprised understanding, then embarrassment as her gaze flickered to the staring crew then back to Luffy and slowly…slowly dissolved into anger.

Luffy had a front row seat to this emotional change with his Navigator so he tried to make things better by saying this,

"I mean…of course you're with someone on the ship. Because if you weren't that would mean that every time we stopped you'd go out and…you'd meet someone…new. Which is okay cause you're allowed to do what you like. The only thing is that can be super dangerous and if it had to be someone…I'd prefer it to be…someone…here. Which it is…right?"

It obviously failed horrendously.

Luffy's watching crew all held expressions of intense cringing. Zoro lowered his head into his palm with soul-wrenching groan of, "Oh my _god_."

"Luffy," Her voice came out low and dangerous, "There is so much shit wrong with what you just said just now."

The rubber man backed away from the brooding woman as he quickly waved his hands in front of him defensively,

"Wait! Wait! It was a compliment!"

For every step back he took Nami was quick to retract that distance,

"I know it's really hard to destroy rubber, but trust me, I am going to enjoy trying!"

As the Captain and the Navigator duked it out before them Brook slyly leaned to the side to give an elbow nudge to the guy in Luffy's chair. "This is getting pretty good huh? I wonder who Nami is-!?" Wait a second. No one was sitting in Luffy's seat right now.

Brook looked up and there in Luffy's chair, eating the remains of Luffy's omelet was…the Minglu Sea Snake!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the boney man making everyone look to the commotion as the Sea snake politely put down his knife and fork wiped his mouth with a napkin and then attacked the crew with it's large jaws and sharp teeth.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Screamed Brook as everyone tried to pin down the creature as it quickly scuttled around the large table!

"Why isn't this thing dead Sanji!?" Zoro yelled as he took a swipe with one of his swords when the Sea Snake moved to close.

"Shut up Marimo this was a trial and error case! It's the first time I've tried cooking this dish I told you it's difficult!"

"I've got it!" Robin cried as arms sprouted all over the table to catch the creature knocking dishes and bowls over and completely destroying the leftover meal! The damn thing was as slippery as he was fast!

"I swear to god can we have one civilized breakfast!" Cried Franky as he shot his fist out at the Snake.

"We could if you put on pants!" Cried Zoro and Sanji.

With an irritated sigh Nami ran a frustrated hand to her forehead causing Luffy to look to her, "I can't deal with this right now!" she said before storming out the Galley.

"Hey-Nami, wait!"

Then his crew screamed, "Watch out Luffy!"

The Straw Hat Captain turned just in time for the Minglu Sea Snake to come flying at him jaw wide open and teeth at the ready!

-TBC-

Some slight problems with the initial uploading. So I apologize if anyone received an alert for a new chapter with no new chapter. Had to quickly take it down to iron some things out. But trust me it was very worth it. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Reviews are love! 333

**Peace)-AR**


	5. When an Adventure Begins

The Pollyup Berries

Chapter 5

-When an Adventure Begins-

Sanji had one rule when it came to his cooking.

Well…he had way more than one. Most of them one would never think would even need to be a rule. More like common sense but while you were on the Thousand Sunny you found that 'common sense' wasn't always a factor. So Sanji found himself creating rules that he never thought would ever need to be a rule. Most of them pertaining to his captain.

Like this rule here. This very simple and very important rule:

Don't name your food a name.

Obviously, this rule was made to be broken because it's Luffy. For once the Straw Hat finished his tussle with the Minglu Sea Snake (him having the time of his life while the poor creature tapped out desperately) he christened his new friend; Bacon.

And Robin (who had a strange attraction for ugly creatures) immediately became smitten with Bacon and then Chopper suddenly thought Bacon was a standup guy and then suddenly no one felt like eating him. So Sanji had no choice but to let his breakfast of wonders return to the sea.

A very stupid goodbye ceremony was created in Bacons honor. Robin, Chopper, Brook, Franky and Luffy all cried as Bacon slithered into the ocean's waters. He even turned to give them all a wave goodbye.

Sanji light another cigarette placed it between his lips and took such a deep breath he nearly turned the full stick into ashes with just one huff. Zoro turned to glare at the cook,

"Shittiest. Breakfast. Ever."

The rest of the day progressed as normal for the most part.

Ussop eventually woke up and joined the crew in their usual activities around the ship. Though Nami kept to herself in her room. When Sanji asked Robin if he could take the pretty red head a drink Robin simply replied with,

"She was working on a few maps and told me she wished to be left alone."

Sanji frowned at that before they turned their attention to the ships bow where their Captain sat on the Sunny's lion head.

This was very strange because they were still docked at Linoa Feather Island. Usually when they were docked Luffy was out discovering the island.

"I believe he's waiting for her." Came Robin's sudden reply making Sanji look to her in surprise.

"Y-you mean…?" Sanji trailed off still in shock to even think of such a thing.

Robin turned to the cook suddenly with a smile. Clapping her hands together she said, "Cook-san I believe I have a wonderful idea."

Luffy knew he'd screwed up.

And of course, if he had just said what he'd really wanted to say to Nami last night none of this morning's events ever would have happened the way they did.

But last night…

_"Did you need something…Luffy?"_

_Her voice carried to him softly, quietly. It was almost like a secret._

Last night…

_Her gaze stared up at him intriguingly her lashes were still lowered and her gaze very inviting._

Luffy's heart began to pound. Had she always looked like that without him ever noticing? Luffy's face burned as he lowered his head into his hands. Yes, of course, she had. He was just an idiot that's all.

Groaning he ran his hands agitatedly through his already messy hair.

"Damn it! This sucks!"

"Luffy are you alright?" Called the doctor.

Luffy turned with a start to find Chopper and Zoro standing at the ship's railing looking at him with slight worry.

"Oh, yeah! Never better!" Luffy said slapping on a grin for good measure.

"Get over here!" Called the swordsman.

Holding his hat to his head he gave a powerful jump from the lion's head landing just before his first mate and doctor.

"What's up guys?"

"We're leaving." Zoro grumbled.

"To ride in the Linoa bird basket!" Chopper finished excitedly making the swordsman roll his one good eye.

"We did that yesterday." Luffy said smiling at his furry friend.

"I told the crew about it and they're all hyped up to try it out too! It was so much fun wasn't it?"

Looking to Zoro Luffy asked, "You're going too? I didn't think you were into that Zoro."

Said man scowled, "I think it's dumb as hell, but Robin insists. She also told us not to tell you about it but I'm obviously telling you about it."

Luffy blinked, "Why not tell me? I want to go too!"

Crossing his arms and giving Luffy a scrutinizing look Zoro said, "She thought you might want to stay behind since Nami's not going either. She thought you could help keep her company."

Luffy blinked, "Nami's not going? Why?"

Zoro shrugged, "I don't know. Probably because you indirectly called her a whore at breakfast. But what do I know? Women, right?"

"What!? I didn't do that! I was letting her know it's okay for her to do that stuff…"

"Listen, Luffy, Chopper told me everything." The little reindeer giggled nervously while Zoro continued with, "Do you seriously think someone on this ship is screwing around with-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop-stop-stop-stop!" Luffy cried waving his hands animatedly before him, "I-I don't think that!"

"Sure, you do." Chopper supplied, "Remember the list you made yesterday? And how you got upset with Sanji being so attentive to Nami and how it bothered you when Zoro told Nami that 'He knows what she likes'."

"Chopper! You're not helping!" Cried Luffy

Zoro said, "Tangerine Basil Schnapps."

His face still a little warm from being outed Luffy blinked, "What?"

"That's what she likes. It's this type of liquor that's hard to find because most islands don't grow tangerine trees. But when I go bar hopping, I can usually find an imported bottle. I buy her favorite booze and then she doesn't nag me so much about spending money at the bar. It's kinda our deal. That's what we were talking about then."

Luffy stared for a good moment. Then rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a forced laugh, "That's cool! Not that I care or anything."

"You did too care Luffy. Remember how you obsessed over it all day yesterday?"

"Still not helping!"

Zoro heaved a heavy sigh, "Hey Chopper can you give us a moment?"

"Well okay," Chopper looked to the older man, "But you are still coming with us to ride the Linoa bird, right?"

As if it were the deepest regret he was about to make in his life Zoro grumbled out, "Yes. I'll be with you guys in a moment."

"Hooray! I can't wait!" Cried Chopper as he ran off to join the others.

Zoro moved to cross his arms over the railings. He watched the ocean's tides churn against the Sunny while Luffy stood leaning his back against the railings. The Captain waited for the Swordsman to talk.

After some careful consideration, Zoro said, "It's Robin's idea that we all leave the ship to give you time to talk to Nami. That's why you weren't supposed to know about it. But I'm telling you because…I'm hoping you forget everything that's been clouding your mind….and come with us."

It was a very nice afternoon day. The wind blew gently pushing Luffy's hat back as the young man raised his gaze to the blue skies. It would be a nice day to go for a ride in a Linoa Basket.

"So, you don't think I should talk to her?"

"That's right. Look at all the stress it's been causing you just because you found out she's on the pill. You're the captain of this ship Luffy. You made a promise to everyone on your crew. Most importantly you made a promise to yourself. Do you really think you can become King of the Pirates if you're always looking over shoulder to make sure she's alright?"

Luffy looked to Zoro in surprise.

'Don't be stupid Ace if you go running off with some girl, you'll never be a great pirate! Is that what you want!?'

Zoro's stern gaze rested on the Captain, "Is that what you want?"

For a moment nothing was said between the two. Luffy lowered his gaze away.

"I don't think…this is something you really get to choose."

Zoro frowned before moving to stand before the Strawhat, "Luffy, you're my captain. Whatever you decide I'm good with it. I can only give you guidance but only you choose what move to make. That being said I need to ask you this: If anything were to happen between you and Nami…like if it doesn't work out. Would you still be able to be our captain with her as our navigator?"

Luffy's expression turned stern, "Nami will remain the navigator of this ship no matter what."

"And you have to able to keep the promises you made to everyone onboard."

Luffy gave a nod, "No matter what."

Finally, Zoro gave a satisfied smile. He reached into his long coat and pulled out a medium rectangular sized bottle.

"Then here."

Luffy took the bottle filled with a brown liquid. The label on the bottle read,

Miss Turbins famous Tangerine Basil Schnapps

Zoro continued, "I was saving that for a rainy day when she got extremely bitchy, but you could use it more right now."

"You want me to drink this?" Luffy asked confused.

"Give it to Nami as a peace offering."

The Straw hat furrowed his brows in thought, "But Sanji says the best way to apologize to a woman is with flowers and chocolates."

Zoro gave an uncaring sniff, "Nope. It's booze."

Luffy stared with stars in his eyes, "So wise…"

The swordsman took the compliment with an all-knowing smile. But then with a quick look behind his captain, he suddenly said in a low tone, "Quick hide that thing."

Luffy instantly hide the bottle in a pocket inside his cardigan just as Robin came to stand before them.

"Good afternoon gentleman." She looked to Zoro with a questioning gaze.

Zoro said, "It's fine. Luffy's decided to stay behind."

Robin smiled at the captain, "I'm happy to hear it. I must say I was worried that you'd feel left out."

"Yeah, yeah he's fine." Said Zoro as he began to steer Robin back towards the rest of the crew, "Come on we're going to be late for the whatever."

"Oh swordsman-san I had no idea you were so excited to ride a Linoa bird."

"Yeah, right." He grumbled.

Luffy watched his crew leave the Sunny loud and talkative as always. He had to admit he really did want to go with them. It was like they were off on an adventure without him.

Luffy took a deep breath to help steady his nerves.

He made his way to the women's quarters.

He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Standing in front of her door he mentally chastised himself for being so stupid. This was Nami. His friend. His navigator.

He raised his hand up to knock. The door suddenly swung open.

And they were suddenly face to face.

Nami stared with evident surprise. Luffy lowered his hand.

He said, "I was…just coming to talk to you."

"Oh…" The navigator spoke softly, "Well this works because I wanted to talk to you too."

She stepped back opening the door wider to invite Luffy in.

The woman's quarters were super nice. For one it was carpeted. It always smelt so good and Robin and Nami had to share what was probably the world's comfiest bed hands down.

Nami tucked some of long hair behind her ear as she thought of where to start.

"Um…so…I feel like-"

"This is for you!" Luffy said immediately thrusting the liquor out to the girl.

Nami stared in shock, "Tangerine Schnapps?"

"It's your favorite right?"

Luffy took note of how Nami's face was steadily getting redder.

She gave an adorable pout lowering her gaze to the floor. "This is because of last night, right? You're making fun of me?"

"What? No! Why would I make fun of you?"

Nami crossed her arms, "Because of how weird I was acting around you last night." With a huff she said, "Zoro brings me that drink whenever I give him booze money. It's so good. It's also one of the few drinks that gives me a real buzz. Last night I was drinking in the tangerine groves. I guess I feel asleep…or lost track of time or whatever cause it was suddenly really late. When I made my way back to the room, I ran into you."

Luffy smiled thinking about that, "Oohh…"

Nami continued, "I was thinking…maybe that's why you said the things you said at breakfast. Cause you caught me wandering the ship…like that."

The captain shrugged, "I didn't think too much of last night."

Nami visibly deflated at that, "Oh."

Recognizing he'd misspoke he instantly back tracked, "I mean I did…just…not in that way."

She gave him a small smile, "Yeah. Sure. You wanna give that to me?" She asked pointing to the bottle in Luffy's hand, "You did say it was for me after all."

Luffy smiled back handing her the bottle. Nami then moved to a large dresser.

"Anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry If I made you feel weird last night. I'm sure I was really strange to you."

Opening a drawer, she stashed the liquor away for a rainy day. As she moved to push the drawer in Luffy spoke causing her to still with a soft gasp.

"I thought you looked beautiful."

She turned to find him standing there. Looking as casual as if he had just asked her 'How far is the next island'.

"You did?"

There was a light red to her cheeks and slowly ever so slowly a smile pulled on the corners of her lips.

He nodded, "Is that surprising? I always think that."

She pursed her lips then lowered her gaze unsurely. "Well then…How come you never say anything? I never thought…you thought like that…about me."

He furrowed his brows, "I thought you already knew. Sanji tells you and Robin that every day."

Her gaze still lowered she raised a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…but I never heard it from you. I'd always wanted that." She raised an unsure glance to him. "To hear that from you."

Luffy felt hot from his neck up. He rubbed his palms against his jeans because suddenly they were very sweaty.

He swallowed thickly and said what he had to say,

"Nami…you like me, don't you?"

Her brown gaze darted to the side then back to him. She thought of her words carefully but quickly,

"I do. I like everyone on the ship."

"But it's different with me. Right?"

She couldn't dance around it anymore. She didn't want to.

"Yes."

Luffy nodded slowly, "Well…that makes sense…Ace said this would happen."

Nami blinked, "Your brother?

How strange. She'd only met him briefly one time. How could he have known?

"Yeah. The whole, when a girl likes you it causes the guy to like them back. That thing."

Nami stared, "What?"

Luffy moved towards the red head unsurely, "I mean…that's why I've been feeling the way I have for the past few days. Why I've been overthinking everything since I found out about your Pollyup Berries. Why I…" he trailed off as he stood before Nami. His gaze catching something off to the side.

Nami, on the other hand, was trying her best to keep up with her captain, "Wait…I'm a little confused. Are you trying to tell me that you like me back in some weird roundabout way?"

Luffy didn't answer immediately. Nami redirected her gaze to see what he was staring at.

There hanging on her slightly ajar closet door was none other than…Franky's shirt.

Nami's face burned red as her mind came up with the conclusion Luffy must have come up with.

Looking back to him with a start she said, "Now hold on a second I-!"

But it was too late.

The rubber man took off running from the room at breakneck speed! But not fast enough, because Nami had been just in time to grab hold of Luffy's arm.

However, the keyword here is 'Rubber man'. For even though she'd grabbed hold Luffy kept on running with his arm stretching longer and longer and longer.

From the hallway to the deck Luffy raced. From the side of the ship, he jumped to the dock and kept ongoing. Past the sailors and fisherman who stared strangely at the man running with one of his arms stretched out behind him. What was he running from exactly? And why did his stomach feel like it'd just been kicked in?

It was Franky's shirt hung up in her room. That's all. Franky's freakin' shirt!

Also, why did his arm feel like it was nestled against some really soft pillows?

Held captive between her very voluptuous breasts Nami hugged Luffy's arm to herself. "Wait! Stop! Hold on you idiot, let me explain!" she cried irritably determined not to let him go.

The rest of the Strawhats walked down the town's main street talking it up as they made their way to touring part of Linoa Feather Island.

Franky was telling Ussop everything that had happened at breakfast while the sharpshooter gazed at him in disbelief.

Chopper and Robin talked of plans of visiting a bookstore after this while Zoro complained that they should hit up a bar instead.

Sanji was in low spirits as tear waterfalls trailed off his cheeks. Brook who had brought a banjo strummed up a song that he thought would cheer up the cook. It went something like this:

_"Ohhhh, Luffy and Nami sitting in a tree,_  
_K-i-s-s-i-n-g!_  
_First comes love,_  
_Then comes marriage,_  
_Then comes Nami with a baby-"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SHITTY SKELETON!" Screamed an enraged Sanji as he jumped up to do a roundhouse kick to his head. This caused his skull to pop off and bounce down the sidewalk and stop in front of a burly man covered in tattoo's and smoking a cigar.

He looked to the skull with a sneer. Brook's head said, "Well good day to you sir."

The giant man took off in a sprint screaming in a high-pitched feminine tone.

As Sanji breathed heavily with rage in his eyes Franky said,

"You need to calm down bro."

"I don't understand why we need to leave them alone like that!" He cried.

Zoro looked to him, "Why? What do you think they're going to do?"

"Tch." Sanji scowled, "Like you don't know!"

"I myself have an idea or two." Said Brook having acquired his (now blushing) skull. He gave a pervy laugh as Sanji cried, "Do you ever shut up!?"

Robin said, "Please try to understand cook-san Luffy and Nami need some privacy to work out their feelings."

"F-f-f-f…feelings?" Sanji cried weakly.

"Do you think things will work out okay between them?" Asked Chopper unsurely.

The team continued down the road (Sanji in tow with a gloomy aurora about him) Robin smiled at the little reindeer, "I'm sure it will work out just fine."

Suddenly Luffy sprinted past them bowling over Ussop!

"What the hell!?" Cried the sharpshooter as a heap on the ground.

"Hey, guys I think that was Luffy!" Cried Chopper.

"Gee…I wonder what gave you that idea Chopper." Zoro said dryly as he looked at the long stretched out arm that now strained before them.

"Where the heck is, he going?" Questioned Franky as Luffy continued to run.

Sanji light a cigarette saying, "I'm just going to go out on a limb here, but I don't think things are going too well between them."

The crew looked on at wonder as Robin gave a knowing smile.

Luffy continued his blind sprint through the streets of the town when suddenly his leg caught on something. Or something caught his leg.

He looked to find a flurry of arms had sprouted from the ground. Some grabbed at his ankle some grabbed at his cardigan and some grabbed at the hem of his jeans.

"Robin?"

More arms sprouted and grabbed at his other ankle. Then Robin herself appeared with a sudden flurry of Sakura petals.

Smiling she said, "Hello Captain-san."

Luffy smiled, "Hey Robin. What's up?" As though this were an everyday occurrence.

"May I ask where you're running to?"

He blinked, "I…don't really know. I just…" he looked away from the archeologist never finishing that statement.

Placing a thoughtful finger to her chin Robin said, "Is it because of Nami?"

The frustrated captain's face reddened as he kept his gaze away from the older woman.

Robin smiled, "I've never seen you this way before Captain-san. I never thought you were such an overthinker."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Luffy grudgingly admitted.

"You're not supposed to." She said making Luffy look to her. "If I've learned anything from you Captain-san is that figuring it out is the best part of the adventure."

She then gave a wink and suddenly Luffy felt his feet lifted from the ground as Robins arms completely floored him.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" Luffy cried before his stretched arm suddenly began to retract at breakneck speed!

The Strawhat crew watched as Luffy's arm began to retract.

"Dammit when he gets here, he's giving me an apology!" Cried Ussop

"At the speed, he's going he most likely won't have time." Said Brook

"Yeah, he's coming back fast." Cried Chopper in excitement.

"I'd get out the way if I were you Ussop." Said Zoro with just a hint of amusement in his voice.

"This ain't good. This might cause a world of damage." Said Franky uncertainly.

"That rubber idiot can handle it." Answered Sanji.

"I mean to the Sunny!"

"Watch out here he comes!" Said Robin with a smile.

They heard him before they saw him. Screaming as his arm forced him back the very way he'd come at an alarmingly fast rate.

Everyone in town was quick to move out of his way in astonishment as the rubber pirate flew down the streets.

"Hey Luffy," Cried Ussop, "I want an-ACK!"

Ussop was bowled over once again as Luffy zipped past the crew again, a whirlwind of dust left in his wake.

The Strawhats watched Luffy jet back toward the sunny with amused smiles on their faces as Chopper animatedly waved him goodbye.

Back at the Sunny Nami had at first felt triumphant when she realized that Luffy's arm was retracting. But then she realized just how fast it was retracting and dread began to fill her. She thought for a moment of letting go but decided that wasn't what she wanted to do.

"Damn this rubber idiot." She muttered nervously under her breath, "This is gonna hurt."

She closed her eyes tight and waited for the inevitable impact.

Once Luffy was back at the Sunny he bounced around like a deranged pinball creating dents here and there that would later cause Franky a headache.

Then he flew back to the Women's room. Back to Nami who stood tense, trembling with her eyes sealed shut.

And suddenly they collided.

She was surprised how it didn't hurt at all.

Sure, Nami had been thrown off her feet. There was a tumble there was a crash. But it didn't hurt.

She'd collided against his chest.

They'd taken a quick tumble across the bed to the other side of the room. There was a loud crack like the sound of wood breaking in.

The navigator stayed tense with her eyes shut for a long moment even after they'd become stationary. It wasn't until she felt the gentle hand touch against her shoulder did her brown eyes open with a start.

They sat on the floor on Nami's side of the room against the remains of her closet door. It looks like Luffy came to a stop against it completely caving the door into a splintered mess. Her desk was askew, her chair knocked over and maps scattered about them while some still flurried down on them like a paper rain. All in all, it could have been worse. She looked to Luffy and found herself leaned against his scarred chest. Luffy was looking at her with worry in his eyes.

His hand moved from her shoulder to brush some of her now disheveled strands of hair from her surprised face. Nami blushed as she found herself as close to Luffy as only her wildest dreams would allow. She sat pressed up against him between his legs which lay stretched out before them. Her arms still iron clad around Luffy's arm holding it to her heaving chest.

"Sorry." Luffy spoke softly as they stared intensely at each other, "Did I hurt-?"

"I-it's too small." Nami said breathlessly, "The…the shirt is too small."

"Actually…it's called a cardigan. And it fits just fine." Luffy spoke slowly a little worried that he'd accidentally broken her.

She lowered her head with a little chuckle before quietly replying, "Franky bought a bunch of shirts at the last island we visited. The giant dope didn't try them on and by the time he'd realized they didn't fit we had already left the island. Better than throwing them away I asked to have them to sleep in."

Luffy blinked slowly as he allowed that information to settle.

Nami looked back to him and this time their noses were just inches apart,

"So, I'm not sleeping with him."

"I…I didn't say you were." Luffy spoke unsurely.

"Or anyone…"

Luffy held his look of uncertainty then lowered his gaze to the side, "I know it's not really any of my business…but…"

Nami moved to catch his gaze, "Because of the Pollyup Berries? You want to know why I take them?"

Slowly Luffy allowed his gaze to settle on her. He nodded.

Holding his gaze with her own Nami said, "Because…once a month girls go through menstrual cramps caused by ovulation. This causes the muscles in a woman's uterus to contract. The Pollyup berries have a certain chemical that helps alleviate that pain…so during that time of the month I like to have them handy."

Luffy stared at her. For a long moment, nothing was said between the two.

Finally, the Strawhat looked away with an indifferent look, "Geeze Nami…you're so _gross_."

A vein pulsed on her forehead, "You're the one who's been _obsessing_ over it like a mad man!"

"Yeah well, I thought you were going to tell me something really different!"

"What!? That I'm some type of sex goddess or something? That every time we dock, I go out looking for the finest sailors the New World has to offer? Is that what you think about me!?"

"No! That's not what I think!"

"Then tell me." Nami said with a sigh, "I'd really like to know what goes through that head of yours. What do you think of me? Really?"

Luffy took his time to answer. He allowed his gaze to meet her brown questioning one. Whether she noticed or not she still hugged his arm tightly to her chest. He could feel her heart racing.

"I think…you're my navigator…but not in the right way. I'm…jealous over you. The Pollyup Berries had me thinking you were with someone. I got angry…really angry and I want you in the best way and the worst way possible."

Feeling as though all words had left her it took Nami a while to reply.

"What do you mean 'in the best way and the worst way'?"

"I want you to be my navigator. But I want…more than that. I feel a little selfish."

The red head felt like her heart could burst into a billion tiny pieces enough to scatter the world! A smile pulled on her pretty features.

"That's not selfish at all." With a blush she leaned in towards her captain who sat frozen not sure what to do, "I feel the same…about you."

Nami finally let go of Luffy's arm to place her hands on his shoulders. She moved to a kneeling position for leverage as Luffy's hands instinctively moved to steady her at her waist.

Her cheeks were still dusted a rosy color and her lips parted just so with her smile still in place as their noses brushed gently before she whispered,

"And if you want so much more…all you need to do is ask captain."

The future Pirate King and Nami the Cat Burglar shared their first kiss.

It was experimental, slow and a little shy. She kissed him once. Then again. And again. And again.

A little longer each time and a little bolder.

At one-point, Luffy's hands turned into tightened grips at her waist and Nami's hands had moved to tangle in Luffy's already messy hair.

As his heart raced as he began to kiss back to match the intensity Nami was giving he fought to keep his hands in check, his excitement concealed, and his brain from frying.

Luffy felt that familiar stirring in his chest.

It was a stirring he was all too familiar with.

It was the feeling of something amazing and new.

It felt like an adventure!

Eventually she slowed. Eventually she pulled away.

Breathing unsteadily Nami looked to the starstruck pirate before her.

His lips were slightly parted his hair a total wreck and he looked to her with a slightly out of sorts expression.

Nami couldn't help it. She turned away and brought her hand up to try and stifle her giggling.

This allowed Luffy to pull from his daze as he blinked owlishly at the pretty navigator.

His smile pulled wide across his face.

"I really liked that Nami."

She looked to him with a smile of her own.

"Me too."

He leaned close to her, "We should've done that sooner."

She gave a soft nod, "Yeah. We should have."

He reached to grab at her arms and pull her towards him causing Nami's heart to do excited backflips.

"Can we do that again?"

"If you want to. We can do it as much as you like."

Luffy paused. His already rounded eyes widened, and his smile slowly formed into an all-knowing grin just a beat from laughter.

Nami (face red) decided to clarify.

"I mean kissing...obviously."

"Shishishishi. I knew what you meant Nami."

Her brown eyes darted off to something to the side then back to Luffy. This action does not go unnoticed by the captain as he pulls her against him, and she tips her head back as he leans down to capture her lips again.

She sighs into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Luffy wraps his arms around her pulling her warm curvy body flush against him. And as the kiss begins to pick up momentum Luffy allows his eyes to wander to what Nami had looked at just the moment before.

Off to the side upon her dresser sat the still newly purchased bottle of Pollyup Berries.

He thought of her recent clarification.

His body warmed and his hands finally began to carefully explore as he allowed himself to get lost in this beautiful woman.

His thought processes the same as Nami's had been just seconds before.

There would soon be a brand new us for the Pollyup Berries.

-Fin-

I am a total creep I know! I'm so sorry this story took so long to make it out. There were reasons and situations but I won't bore you with those I'm sure you've heard them all from writers just like me. But I'm pleased to have finally brought this story to its conclusion in a way that's satisfying to me and hopefully to you. That being said please be cool and drop me a review. Did you love it? Did you hate it? What could have made it better? Seriously I'm thinking up follow up stories to go with this piece so any information would be lovely. I look forward to it!

To all who reviewed and to all who simply continued to read;

Thank you.

Peace)-AR


End file.
